jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Clarai/Historie Ostrocieni
Oto jest wyczekiwany przez kilka użytkowniczek blog ;) Pora na dedykacje: Dedykacje specjalne: Lisiczka Zorua , Toffina oraz Szczerbek1234:> Pozostałe dedykacje: ' Lisica01, Cele, Gronkielek, Julita, WFNZ i Tajemniczego Jeźdźca C: Zatem do rzeczy. Opowiadanie dotyczy historii moich smoków - Ostrocieni. Tak dokładniej będzie to historia Moons'a, a inne historie będą się wyjaśniać "po drodze". ''Nie przeciągam! Zaczynamy!!! thumb|left|400px|Prześliczne "logo" od Toffci C: :3 thumb|left|400px|Wow! o_O "Logo" od WFNZ! C: Początek szczęścia... Obudziłem się nagle, niespodziewanie. Poczułem świeży zapach trawy, a na swojej skórze słoneczne ciepło. Pierwszy raz otworzyłem oczy. Zobaczyłem dwa smoki stojące przede mną. Jeden z nich był czarny, a drugi biały. - Witaj kochanie - warknęła radośnie biała smoczyca. - Eeeee... - zastanawiała się jak mnie nazwać. - ... Moons!!!! Czarny smok pokiwał do niej twierdząco. Więc zostałem nazwany Moons (jakby coś, to wiem, że '''Moons nie oznacza księżyca, bo ma dodaną literkę "s" :3). - Jestem Red Shadow, a to twoja mama - Saphira - powiedział Red Shadow. Niezbyt wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. - Bardzo się cieszę! - powiedziałem i przytuliłem się do nogi mamy. Saphira otuliła mnie swoim ogonem. - Też się cieszymy! I to bardzo, Moons - odpowiedziała radośniej niż kiedy mnie witała. Parę minut spędziliśmy na przytulankach itp. Rodzice od razu zaczęli mi wszystko tłumaczyć. Jakim gatunkiem smoka jestem i takie tam. Nie rozumiałem aż tak dużo, bo bardziej ekscytowałem się światem. Czy jakbyście się urodzili, też chcielibyście się uczyć? No więc, właśnie ich nie słuchałem :3. Po chwili doszliśmy do jakiejś polanki, na której były inne Ostrocienie. Zobaczyłem tam trzy małe smoki. Dwa czarno-szare i jednego brązowego. - Jestem Bluenight, ale możesz mi mówić Blue. To są Sly i Shen - powiedziała Blue. (Sly i Shen są wymyśleni przez Toffisia i Szczerbka1234. Jeśli nie wyrażą oni zgody na to, by historia się tak potoczyła, proszę, abyście napisali w komentarzach). - Hejka - powiedziałem. - Ja jestem Moons. Hejka ludziom, którzy to czytają. To jest dno ;_; Nie mam weny na pisanie :( Napiszcie w komentarzach, czy chcecie next, w co wątpię :C ''' '''No dobra, ciąg dalszy ;) Sly podskoczyła z radości. - To świetnie!!! Mamy nowego przyjaciela!!! - Racja, Sly - dodał Shen szeroko się uśmiechając. - Chodź, oprowadzimy cię! - dodała Blue. Oprowadzali mnie po polance i opowiadali różne ciekawe rzeczy. Następnie bawiliśmy się w chowanego, berka i w jakieś inne gry, których nazw nie zapamiętałem. Bardzo świetnie się bawiliśmy! Powoli zaczęło się ściemniać, ale ja nie zauważyłem. Nigdzie bym nie szedł, gdyby nie mama. - Kochanie, musimy już iść - powiedziała. - Nie martw się - dodała, gdy zobaczyła moją minę. - Przecież jutro do nich wrócisz! - Do widzenia pani! - odpowiedzieli Blue, Sly i Shen. Saphira szeroko uśmiechnęła się do moich przyjaciół. - Pa, Moons - szepnęła do mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Saphira kiwnęła głową w moją stronę. Kolejne dni i tygodnie mijały mi na zabawie i uczeniu się, np.: jak łowić ryby :D Coraz lepiej poznawałem Sly, Shena no i Blue <3 (Zakochałem się w niej i chyba odwzajemniała uczucie :>) Dwa lata później ;) Poniżej tekst Toffiśka :3 Znów bawiliśmy się na tej samej polanie. W zasadzie bardzo często na nią chodziliśmy. My - ja, Blue, Shen i Sly. Staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, więc spędzaliśmy ze sobą mnóóóóóóóstwo czasu. Razem z Blue biegaliśmy po polanie, śmiejąc się i wygłupiając. Obok leżał znudzony Shen. - Jacy wy jesteście dziecinni... - burknął. - Oj, przestań! Ciągle tylko narzekasz! Chodź się bawić z nami!!! ;) - warknęła radośnie Bluenight. - No właśnie, co tak siedzisz? - dodałem. Shen tylko przewrócił oczami i się odwrócił. Chcieliśmy nadal namawiać go do zabawy, jednak w trawie coś zaczęło się ruszać. Spojrzeliśmy (ja i Blue) tam zaciekawieni. Wyskoczyła stamtąd Sly. - Bu!!! - krzyknęła. - AAAAAAAAA - krzyknąłem wraz z Blue. Zaczęliśmy uciekać w popłochu, aż w końcu stuknęliśmy się głowami, w efekcie czego upadliśmy na ziemię. Sly ze śmiechu zaczęła się tarzać, a Shen dyskretnie się uśmiechnął. - Nareszcie ktoś normalny - dodał. - Sly! To już czwarty raz w tym tygodniu! - warknąłem zmieszany. - Co ja poradzę, że z was takie tchórze... C: - odpowiedziała. - Ehhh..., nieważne! - wybroniła się Blue. - Lepiej chodźcie za mną! Wszyscy za nią pobiegliśmy. Uwaga!!!! Tekst powyżej został wymyślony przez Toffisię, a ja lekko go zmodyfikowałam ;). Thank You :* Zabrała nas nad strumień, gdzie mieliśmy się "pochwalić", jak łowimy ryby. Nikomu nie poszło dobrze, ale było mnóstwo śmiechu. Większość moich dni mijała radośnie, razem z przyjaciółmi. Dopóki nie postanowiłem zrobić czegoś, co dopiero potem okazało się głupie... Szczęście przemija zbyt szybko, by je dostrzec... Była ciemna, bezksiężycowa noc. Podszedłem do lasu, a reszta człapała za mną, próbując mnie powstrzymać. - Moons, opanuj się!! - krzyknęła Sly. - Ona ma rację - dodał Shen, próbując mnie powstrzymać. - Jesteś głupi! W oczach Blue zobaczyłem łzy. Próbowała je jednak ukryć. Udawałem, że mnie to nie przejmowało. - To na pewno jakiś kit! - zignorowałem ich. - Lepiej nie ryzykuj! - powiedziała Blue, łapiąc mnie za łapę. Wyrwałem się z uścisku i stanąłem przed najbliższymi drzewami. Oni pokręcili przecząco głowami i podkulili ogony. "Tchórze" pomyślałem. Spojrzałem na nich ostatni raz i wbiegłem do lasu. Blue ruszyła w moją stronę, jednak Sly ją powstrzymała. - Niech idzie. Skoro do niego nic nie przemawia, ty się nie narażaj... - Masz rację - powiedziała i przytuliła się do Sly. Może bym się wzruszył, ale już ich nie słyszałem. Szedłem w ciemności i zdawałem się tylko na instynkt. Ta legenda o tym, że kiedy jakiś smok tu wejdzie, to pożałuje, to jakiś mit. Byłem pewien. Szedłem już dosyć długo i powoli chciałem wracać. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem całkiem sam. Usłyszałem czyjeś kroki. Serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić i zacząłem głośno oddychać. Chyba jednak nie byłem całkiem sam? Usłyszałem też dźwięk zgrzytania (chodzi o metal :3). Chciałem uciekać, ale nie mogłem. Strach mnie sparaliżował. "Głupie nogi!" pomyślałem. Gdy usłyszałem więcej kroków, jakoś tak nagle je odparaliżowało. Zacząłem biec co sił w nogach, nie patrząc przed siebie. Potykałem się o kamienie, gałęzie itp. Goniły mnie dziwne dwunożne stworzenia. Nie miały skrzydeł, a ich ogień był na patykach. Krzyczeli coś dziwnego, a ja to rozumiałem, ale miałem większe problemy. Po długiej, szaleńczej gonitwie wreszcie wybiegłem z lasu, na polankę, na której wcześniej (niestety) zignorowałem przyjaciół. Znów ja xD To jest :/ Sami to oceńcie... Niestety Moons nie posłuchał przyjaciół. Skończy się jeszcze "lepiej", bo ja to mam fantazję (crazy)! Dla pewności schowałem się jeszcze za kamieniem. Przebiegli gdzieś niedaleko i (na szczęście) mnie nie zauważyli. Szybko pobiegłem do rodziców. Spali. O niczym nie wiedzieli. Bardzo dobrze. Położyłem się obok mamy i natychmiast zasnąłem. Miałem koszmary, że ludzie mnie gonią, dopadają i zabijają. Jakoś przespałem tę noc, wypełnioną koszmarami. Mama obudziła mnie szturchając. Gwałtownie się obudziłem, a ona aż odskoczyła. - Spokojnie, Moons - powiedziała łagodnie. - Eeeee... mamo. Muszę ci coś wyznać - powiedziałem niepewnie. - Byłem w ... lesie... Lesie Śmierci! Saphira spojrzała na mnie zmartwiona. Zastanowiła się i odpowiedziała: - Po co to zrobiłeś? - spytała i spojrzała na mnie. - Sam nie wiem... Chciałem udowodnić, że ta legenda to mit :/ Ale ja żałuję już teraz! - Kochanie. Nie musisz nic udowadniać... - Nie jesteś zła?! - zrobiłem słodkie oczka. - Czemu mam być zła? - zapytała swoim łagodnym głosem. - Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało. Nie tak jak tacie... - to mówiąc zamilkła. - No, a co się właściwie z nim stało? - Kiedyś byłam z nim w lesie. Jego ogon wpadł do jednej z pułapek. Chciałam mu pomóc, ale zobaczył ludzi i kazał mi uciekać. Próbowałam go przekonać do pomocy, ale on martwił się o mnie. Uciekłam. Teraz tego żałuję. Strzelił ogniem i... fragment jego ogona został w pułapce! To właśnie się stało... Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. A ja nie wiedziałam co napisać! Żenada!!! Napiszcie w komentarzach, czy jednak chcecie next :/ - Jak się masz, chojraku? - spytał Shen, gdy spotkaliśmy się na polance. - Nawet nieźle - odpowiedziałem. Blue, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła, rzuciła mi się na szyję. - Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest! - krzyknęła uradowana. - No nieźle, nieźle - burknęła Sly. - Ty się mogłeś zabić!! Ja chyba nigdy nie widziałam większego kretyna! - warknęła i podeszła do Shena. - Wiem, że przegiął, ale chyba można mu wybaczyć - powiedziała Blue w mojej obronie. - Zachował się jak kretyn, ale przecież w pewnym sensie jest głupkiem! No ja dziękuję za taką obronę!!! Ona chyba jednak mi pomogła o_O Shen i Sly zaczęli tarzać się tarzać ze śmiechu! - Dobre, bardzo dobre - ryknęła Sly ze śmiechu. Zrobiłem się cały czerwony ze wstydu. - Sorki, ale fakty stwierdzam - szepnęła do mnie Blue. - Uznajmy, że nic się nie stało :/ - odpowiedziałem. - Hmm... no dobrze wygraliście! - odpowiedział Shen. - A właściwie to Blue wygrała - dodał i szeroko się uśmiechnął. - Pobawię się z wami! - To super! - odpowiedziały Blue i Sly. - No racja! - uśmiechnąłem się. Zaczęliśmy bawić się w berka, łapanie ryb, pojedynki na ogień :3 i wyścigi. Chyba dosyć szybko zapomnieli o tym, jak Blue mnie "obroniła". ********** Minęły chyba trzy miesiące, od tamtego czasu. Nie działo się nic, czego mógłbym żałować. No ale za to ... nauczyłem się LATAĆ! Blue, Sly i Shen też :>!!! Pewnego razu lecieliśmy sobie i rozmawialiśmy o jakichś tam rzeczach :3 Po chwili usłyszeliśmy wybuch. Jak najszybciej polecieliśmy w jego stronę. - Patrzcie! - krzyknąłem i pokazałem im Wikingów, którzy walczyli z wieloma Ostrocieniami (wśród nich byli też moi rodzice). - Kto to? - spytała Blue. - No właśnie? - dodała Sly. - Czemu oni walczą ze smokami?! Shen spojrzał na mnie, a ja zrozumiałem, co chciał mi powiedzieć. (Czy chodzi o Las Śmierci?) - Tak - odpowiedziałem mu. Blue i Sly szybko wylądowały i pomagały w walce dorosłym smokom. Gdy ja z Shenem postawiliśmy łapy na ziemi, we mnie od razu rzuconą siecią. Trafiła. Zacząłem miotać się jak opętany! Shen podbiegł do mnie i próbował mi pomóc, jednak go również złapano. Podniosłem głowę, by więcej zobaczyć, ale coś metalowego i ciężkiego mnie w nią uderzyło. Straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w klatce. W zasięgu wzroku nie miałem ani Blue, ani Sly, ani Shena. Zobaczyłem moją mamę w klatce obok. Na jej ciele widziałem rany zadane tymi metalowymi przedmiotami. Ciężko sapała, próbując powstrzymać łzy i gniew. Powiedziała do mnie przez zęby: - Zabili go - dyszała ciężko. - Próbowałam mu pomóc. Zabili go na moich oczach!! Mi jak na razie darowali. Nie wybaczę im tego! Są potworami! Głupimi, bezwzględnymi potworami!!! Zamilkłem. Wiedziałem, że chodzi o tatę. Zginął. Zacząłem cicho szlochać. Saphira spojrzała na mnie smutno. - Przepraszam cię, Moons - wyszeptała prze łzy. Nic nie odpowiedziałem. Saphira przytuliła mnie przez kraty. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale szybko zasnąłem. Znów tak wiele straciłem... Ja nie mogę. Oceńcie. Znów :/ Gdy smutek ogarnia twoje serce, całą winę zrzucasz na siebie!.. A ona naprawdę może być twoja... Obudziłem się bardzo szybko, po tym jak zasnąłem. Nie chciałem jeszcze otwierać oczu. Na skórze poczułem jakieś dziwne ciepło. Gwałtownie odskoczyłem. To był ogień. Był wszędzie (a ja jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że jestem ognioodporny). - Co się tu dzieje, mamo?! - spytałem. - Uwolniliśmy się - powiedziała radośnie. - Przynajmniej my... - spojrzała w stronę gdzie ostatni raz widziała tatę. Zacząłem biec tuż obok niej, w stronę wyjścia z tej ogromnej twierdzy. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ogon i podniósł (byłem co najmniej wielkości charta, ale dla tego Wikinga wcale nie byłem ciężki!). Saphira zatrzymała się i odwróciła w stronę człowieka. W jej oczach widziałem gniew, który był dla mnie obcy. Smoczyca wysunęła pazury, napięła mięśnie i się wyprostowała, by sprawiać wrażenie potężniejszej. - Wątpię w to, że rozumiesz co mówię, ale jeśli tak, to choćby się poruszysz, ten mały już nie żyje! - powiedział i przyłożył mi zimne, metalowe coś do gardła. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę. Saphira dyszała wściekła i piorunowała człowieka spojrzeniem. - Nic mu nie zrobisz! - powiedziała ostrym głosem... na dodatek PO LUDZKU! Wiking oniemiał. Ja też. - Znasz naszą mowę?! - zapytał szyderczo. - Myślałem, że jesteście zbyt głupie, by ją zrozumieć - zaczął się śmiać. - To ty jesteś zbyt głupi, żeby zrozumieć to, co ja mówię!!! - wysyczała coraz bardziej wściekła. - Jesteście bezmyślnymi potworami! Potworami, które nie mają sumienia, litości i zabijają bez powodu!!! Wiking zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać. Poczułem dosyć mocny ból na szyi. Byłem zbyt przerażony, by tam spojrzeć. Ten człowiek przejechał mi nożem po szyi! Saphira, gdy to zobaczyła, stała z szeroko otwartym pyskiem. - Ty!... - wrzasnęła i rzuciła się na niego. On w zaskoczeniu puścił mnie, a ja upadłem na ziemię. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem mamy tak wściekłej! Przygniotła człowieka do ziemi, a gdy zranił ją nożem, z całej siły uderzyła go ogonem. Wiking upadł na ziemię, ale nadal żył. Saphira jednym susem znalazła się obok niego. Wbiła mu pazury w klatkę piersiową i odrzuciła. Zaczęła ładować ogień. - Nie, błagam! - krzyknął Wiking. - Nigdy nie chciałam tego zrobić, ale nie dajesz mi wyboru! - krzyknęła wściekła (oczywiście po ludzku). Zasłoniłem się skrzydłami, by tego nie widzieć. Usłyszałem dźwięk wystrzelonego ognia. Poczułem silny zapach dymu. Odsłoniłem oczy i zobaczyłem mamę. Wokół niej unosił się jeszcze dym. Sapała ciężko. Gdzieś dalej leżał ten człowiek, ale już martwy... - Wszystko dobrze, mamusiu? - spytałem niepewnie. Ona zamknęła oczy i powiedziała tylko: - Lepiej uciekajmy! Zacząłem powoli biec. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale coś kazało mi się odwrócić. Zrobiłem to. Mamę otoczyli inni Wikingowie, którzy chcieli ją zabić. Podbiegłem, żeby jej pomóc, a ona nie odwracając się w moją stronę (pewnie nie chciała zwrócić na mnie ich uwagi) warknęła: - Uciekaj, Moons! - słyszałem smutek w jej głosie. - Ratuj się ty! - wiedziała, że nie chcę jej zostawić. - Proszę!... - Mamo - wyszeptałem. Wikingowie zaatakowali ją. Nie miała szans, ale i tak walczyła. Walczyła po to, żebym jak mógł uciec. Schowałem się za jakąś skrzynię i zacząłem płakać. Słyszałem odgłosy metalu, dźwięki ognia mamy, jej ryki oraz krzyki ludzi. W końcu walka ucichła. Wyjrzałem niepewnie. To co zobaczyłem było straszne. Leżała na ziemi. Już martwa. Jeden z ludzi postawił dumnie nogę, na jej klatce piersiowej, traktując ją jak trofeum! Chciałem do niej biec i być z nią, ale powstrzymała mnie myśl, że zginęła dla mnie... Zacząłem myśleć dlaczego to zrobiła, ale z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie okrzyk: - Dorwać jeszcze tego małego!!! Zacząłem uciekać ile sił w nogach. Zobaczyłem wyjście. Nareszcie! Byłem tak blisko!!! Niestety! Drogę zastawili mi ludzie, jednak zraniłem ich pazurami i uciekłem. Biegłem przed siebie, aż w końcu wbiegłem do jakiegoś lasu. Dyszałem ciężko. Po chwili obok siebie zobaczyłem sylwetkę jakiegoś smoka. Odskoczyłem i już miałem zacząć ładować ogień, gdy z cienia drzew wyłoniła się Sly. - Sly! - krzyknąłem. - Co ty tu robisz? Smoczyca nic nie odpowiedziała. Podeszła do mnie i się rozpłakała. - Mają Blue i Shena!!! - powiedziała z trudem przez płacz. Moja chora fantazja jest naprawdę chora >x3 Oto jest next, na który tak czekacie... Dedykuję ten fragmencik Aśce, Zoroarce, Dominice oraz Cele. Wybaczcie, że tak długo, ale szkoła mnie powstrzymywała :/ Milczałem prze długą chwilę. Sly nadal płakała. Po chwili spojrzała na mnie i spytała: - A gdzie są twoi rodzice? - Oni... - nie miałem odwagi dokończyć. Sly spojrzała na mnie swoimi wielkimi oczami. - Przepraszam, że spytałam - powiedziała zmieszana. - Nic się nie stało - było to niezgodne z prawdą. Łzy same pociekły po moich oczach. Sly nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Ja też nie. Odwróciłem głowę. - Proponuję, żebyśmy poszli uratować Blue i Shena! - powiedziałem. Sly pokiwała głową. - Chodźmy - dodała. ********** Szliśmy już dosyć długo. Byłem strasznie głodny. - Na pewno pamiętasz drogę? - spytałem. - Tak, na pewno! - Jestem głodny! - Ja też, no i co?! - To może byśmy czegoś poszukali? - Ale to już nie daleko - sprostowała Sly. - Mówisz to od godziny! - Zamknij się wreszcie, Moons! - warknęła. - Oj no dobra, ale... - chciałem dokończyć, ale Sly mi przerwała. - Sarna! Tam! - krzyknęła i pokazała mi jakąś brązową plamę w oddali. Pobiegła w jej stronę. Zacząłem biec za nią. Coś mi tam nie pasowało. - Sly! Stój! Sly! - próbowałem ją powstrzymać, ale nie dawałem rady jej dogonić. Sly prawie skoczyła na sarnę, jednak zza drzew została rzucona sieć z kulami. Sarna się spłoszyła, a Sly upadła na ziemię uwięziona w sieć. Straciła przytomność. Podbiegłem do niej. Trąciłem ją. Na jej głowie zobaczyłem rozcięcie. Po chwili zobaczyłem ludzi biegnących w naszą stronę. - Sly! Obudź się! Sly!!! - krzyknąłem jej do ucha. Ludzie byli coraz bliżej, a Sly nie reagowała! Po chwili zza krzaków wyskoczył jakis dorosły Ostrocień. Przeskoczył nade mną i nad Sly. Stanął przed nami i odstraszył ludzi. Spojrzałem na fioletowego smoka. - Eee.. dzięki za uratowanie nam życia! - powiedziałem uradowany. - Proszę! - odpowiedział smok. - Jestem Unity (by WFNZ!). Kto to? - spytała wskazując na Sly. - Moja przyjaciółka - odpowiedziałem. - Oberwała od ludzi... - Widzę właśnie! - podeszła do Sly i obejrzała jej ranę. - Jest tylko nieprzytomna. Wiem jak jej pomóc - dodała i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - To świetnie! - Chodź za mną - dodała i wzięła Sly na swój grzbiet. Szedłem za nią dosyć długo, aż w końcu doszlismy do jakiejś jaskini. Unity podeszła do jakichś patyków i strzeliła w nie ogniem. W jaskini od razu zrobiło się jasno. Unity położyła Sly na jakimś kamiennym stole. Rozdarła liny. - Zostań przy niej, a ja pójdę po lecznicze zioła. Podszedłem do Sly. Rana na jej głowie dosyć mocno krwawiła. Smoczyca obudziła się za dwie godziny. Unity jeszcze nie wróciła. Sly ledwo wstała. - Blue i Shen! Musimy ich ratować! - powiedziała i upadła z braku sił. - Spokojnie, Sly! - powstrzymałem ją. - Ała! Moja głowa! - Może lepiej nie patrz na nią :/ -Aaaaaaaaaaaa - krzyknęła Sly, gdy zobaczyła krew na swojej głowie. - Co mi się stało?! - Ludzie cię trafili... - A gdzie my jesteśmy?! - W domu Unity, która nas ocaliła. W tej chwili właśnie do jaskini weszła Unity. - Widzę, że już lepiej, Sly... Nie mam weny na pisanie :< Tak długo czekacie na takie dno! Może jeszcze jutro napiszę ;) ® - Skąd ona zna moje imię? - zapytała szeptem Sly. - Powiedziałem jej - "odszepnąłem" jej. Unity przyłożyła do głowy Sly coś dziwnego i zielonego! Po kilku minutach z rany zniknęła krew. - Wow! To działa! - powiedziała uradowana Sly. - Radzę ci jeszcze odpocząć - dodała, gdy zobaczyła, że Sly chce gdzieś iść. - Ale my musimy ratować przyjaciół! - dodałem. Unity zamyśliła się i spytała: - Gdzie oni są? - Ludzie ich mają - powiedziałem niepewnie. - Bardzo mi przykro, ale musicie jeszcze zaczekać :/... Skinąłem głową do Sly, kiedy Unity odwróciła się, żeby splunąć ogniem do paleniska. - Nakarmię was pieczonymi rybami... Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Byliśmy już daleko poza jaskinią. Usłyszeliśmy jak nas wołała, ale przyjaciele byli ważniejsi. Sly wzbiła się do lotu, a ja leciałem tuż za nią. - Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę z tą głową? - spytałem. - Tak, tak. Będzie dobrze... - Jak uważasz... Lecieliśmy kilka godzin, aż w końcu zobaczyliśmy ludzi. Ludzi i smoki. Były uwięzione. Tak jak ja tamtego dnia... - To musi być tutaj! - zawołała Sly. - Racja! - potwierdziłem. - Musimy ostrożnie lądować! Wylądowaliśmy na ziemi i, na szczęście, nikt nas nie zauważył. Rozglądaliśmy się ostrożnie. Cały czas podchodziliśmy bliżej ludzi, ale cały czas chowaliśmy się za jakimiś skrzyniami. - Tam! - warknąłem do Sly. - Faktycznie! Skradaliśmy się bardzo ostrożnie. W końcu doszliśmy do klatek, gdzie byli uwięzieni Blue i Shen. Uwolniliśmy ich. Blue rzuciła się na Sly i z radości mało jej nie udusiła. Shen skinął do mnie głową w podzięce. Przywitaliśmy się wszyscy. Oczywiście wszystko musieli popsuć ludzie. Rzucili się na nas z jakimiś okrzykami. Ja i Sly nie mieliśmy już siły stać na nogach. Głód zrobił swoje. Upadliśmy na ziemię. Tak. To był już koniec. Żadnej pomocy. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Ludzie nas otoczyli, a ja nawet nie miałem siły stać! Po chwili przyszło nasze zbawienie. Samica Ostrocienia Niebiańskiego. Wleciała na polanę i od razu zaatakowała ludzi ogniem. Nie wierzę! Tak długo, a takie dno ;_; Przepraszam Was (cry) Ludzie uciekli. Smoczyca spojrzała na nas. Zwróciła uwagę na Blue. Podeszła do niej. Blue rzuciła się jej na szyję. - Luna! - krzyknęła uradowana wtulając się w smoczycę. - Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! - Ja również! - odpowiedziała Luna i się uśmiechnęła. Patrzyliśmy na nie zdziwieni. - Ty.. ty.. - po chwili jej radość minęła i pełna złości wydarła się na Lunę. - Dlaczego opuściłaś rodziców?! - Ja... ja.. ja sama nie wiem... (Taki link :P Blog użytkownika:Celestite/Historia Luny ;) ) Postaram się jeszcze dziś... DNODNODNODNO Historie Ostrocieni - Nie chcę wam przerywać czułości – powiedział sucho Shen. – Chcę zauważyć jednak, że Sly i Moons nie mają nawet siły żeby stać!.. - Wybaczcie – powiedziała Luna lekko zmieszana. – Zabiorę was w bezpieczne miejsce. Wzięła mnie i Sly na swój grzbiet i zerwała się do lotu. Blue i Shen lecieli tuż za nią. Widziałem, że o czymś rozmawiali, bo widać było ruchy ich warg, jednak nie słyszałem ani słowa. Widziałem też jak zaniepokojeni spoglądali w naszą stronę. Potem już nic nie pamiętałem, bo z wycieńczenia zasnąłem. Sly też. W zasadzie ona była nieprzytomna. Uderzenie w głowę mocno ją zraniło… - Chcę żebyście dopadli te smoki! – mężczyzna wykrzyknął te słowa pełen gniewu i rządzy zemsty. - Ależ wodzu! To tylko głupie smoki. Z resztą na dodatek Ostrocienie… - próbował się wymigać smoczy łowca. - Tylko Ostrocienie?! – ryknął mężczyzna. – Zabiły mi syna! – wydarł się. Pamiętacie tego gościa, którego zabiła Saphirunia? :3 Otóż był on synem tego tu złego ludzia, który chce nasze smoki pozabijać! >:O:< Łowca spuścił głowę. - Z resztą… - ciągnął dalej tamten mężczyzna. – Jeden z nich jest WYBRANY! Czyli ma ogromną moc, z której on sam nie zdaje sobie sprawy! Może zabić jednym ruchem łapy!!! – pieklił się zły gościu. – Dopadnijcie tę młodą samicę Ostrocienia Niebiańskiego! One są silniejsze od zwykłych Ostrocieni… - Tak jest, panie – skłonił się łowca. Wiedział, że idzie na pewną śmierć (Nu wiadomo- smokeły silniejsze :3). Gestem ręki kazał innym łowcom przygotować się do polowania… Polowania na Ostrocienie… Polowanie czas zacząć! Gdy dotarliśmy to bezpiecznego miejsca, Luna zdjęła nas z grzbietu. Właściwie to uderzenie o ziemię mnie obudziło. - To już tutaj – powiedziała Luna. - Zaraz, zaraz… - Blue uważnie przyglądała się dziurze wydrążonej w skale. – To jest… to jest nasza jaskinia! – wykrzyknęła uradowana. - Przeprowadziłaś się, czy co? – zapytał Shen. Miał rację – przecież dzieciństwo spędziła z nami, a ta jaskinia była oddalona o przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. - Tak jakby – skrzywiła się Blue. Luna uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie. - Luna, czy masz może coś do jedzenia? – zapytała Blue, kiedy zobaczyła moją minę. - Hmmm… - smoczyca wyraźnie się zastanawiała. – Myślę, że coś się znajdzie! – dodała. Poszła w głąb jaskini i po chwili wróciła z martwą sarną w zębach. Wyglądało to dla nas dziwnie. Sarna przy Lunie wydawała się mała, a była przynajmniej dwa razy większa od nas! xD Luna położyła sarnę na ziemi. Chyba nie tylko u mnie martwe zwierzę wywołało odruchy wymiotne. Blue z trudem powstrzymała posiłek, który wracał jej z żołądka. Shen patrzył dziwnymi, wyłupiastymi oczami. Sly dopiero teraz się ocknęła, ale i jej nie podobał się posiłek. - No co tak patrzycie? – spytała Luna zdziwiona. – W tej okolicy sarna to rarytas! - Chyba żyjecie w czasach wielkiego głodu… - burknął Shen. Luna rzuciła na niego kamienne spojrzenie. - Udam, że nie słyszałam – prychnęła. – Poza tym – spojrzała na mnie i na Sly. – Jeśli jest się głodnym, można zjeść wszystko… - No dobra – powiedziałem i ugryzłem sarnę. Przełknąłem kawałek mięsa. W zasadzie nie był taki zły… - I co? – spytała Luna. – Dobre, prawda? Pokiwałem głową. - Nie ma co żałować… - dodała Sly i również zaczęła jeść. Ona również potwierdziła wyborność potrawy :3. Po chwili do jedzenia przyłączyła się Blue. Shen stał i patrzył z niedowierzaniem. - To bardzo smaczne, spróbuj! – zachęciła go Sly. Shen w milczeniu podszedł do sarny. Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, bo byłem zajęty jedzeniem. Ostrożnie skubnął jeden kęs. Potem następny. W końcu przekonał się do zwierzaka. Luna patrzyła na nas uśmiechnięta. Po chwili spojrzała na Blue, jakby zadając jej pytanie. Smoczyca nie odpowiedziała siostrze, tylko spuściła smutno głowę. Luna ze strachu otworzyła szeroko oczy. - N-n-n-nie żyją? – spytała przerażona. - Nie wiem – odpowiedziała smutno Bluenight. – Nie widziałam ich, odkąd nas porwali… Patrzyliśmy na nie zaskoczeni. Nie wiedzieliśmy wcale jakie padło pytanie. Po chwili jednak moje myśli nasunęły mi pewną teorię: Luna spytała czy ich rodzice żyją. Brawo Moonsz!!! Cx Gieniusz jeden :P Tak wiem. Ja to jestem miła (A) ''' - Luna? – zagadnęła ostrożnie Sly. – Czemu ludzie zabijają smoki? W sensie – wiem, że wcześniej zabijali, ale teraz uwzięli się akurat na nas. Luna opuściła smutno głowę. - Otóż… - zaczęła niepewnie. – Wśród smoków krąży legenda, że jeden z Ostrocieni jest Wybrańcem – czyli smokiem, który posiada nadprzyrodzone zdolności. Według legendy wyzwoli on smoki od okrucieństwa ludzi… - wszystkie słowa mówiła powoli, ostrożnie. - Wierzysz w Wybrańca? - Nie wiem – odpowiedziała szorstko Luna. – Jeśli nie wiara, to co nam pozostało? Wszyscy umilkli. Blue spojrzała na mnie pytająco, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami. To na pewno był jakiś mit! Żaden ze smoków nie ma nadprzyrodzonych mocy… - Czy tylko ja jakoś dziwnie się czuję? – spytał Shen. Źrenice Luny gwałtownie się zwężyły, a jej ciało stało się sztywne, gotowe do ataku. - Nie tylko ty! – wysyczała, a jej ciało nawet nie drgnęło. – Uciekajcie! Już! – ryknęła. Odwróciliśmy się w stronę wyjścia, ale tam stali już ludzie. - Nie za często nas łapią?! – prychnął Shen. - Jak widać im za mało – warknąłem równie wściekły. Jeden z ludzi powiedział do nas: - Nie chcemy kłopotów! - Jak widać chcecie! – odparowała Luna w ich języku. - Nie, nie chcemy! – przekonywał łowca. – Chcemy tylko tej małej! – powiedział i pokazał w stronę Blue. Luna skoczyła przed swoją siostrę i syknęła ostrzegawczo w stronę łowcy. - Potwierdzasz to, że chcesz kłopotów! – wysyczała wściekła. Jej zwężone źrenice były przerażające, więc łowca cofnął się o krok. - Widzisz?! – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn, którzy byli z łowcą. – One nie rozumieją! Są zbyt głupie!!! - Jak chcecie – odpowiedziała spokojnie Luna. – Głupie zwierzęta nie rozwiązują sporów dyplomatycznie… Gdy tylko to powiedziała rzuciła się na mężczyznę, wbijając w niego szpony. Wypadła razem z nim z jaskini. Mężczyzna nie miał sił, żeby wstać. Luna z odrazą uderzyła go łapą, a uderzenie było tak silne, że mężczyzna przeturlał się kilka metrów. Gdy inni ludzie próbowali pomóc swojemu towarzyszowi, Luna albo uderzała ich ogonem, albo skrzydłem. Nie musiała nawet używać ognia, żeby ich pokonać. Była doskonałą wojowniczką. W czasie, gdy Luna walczyła z ludźmi, łowca chciał porwać Blue. Wraz ze Sly i Shenem skoczyliśmy jej na ratunek. Jednak łowca odpowiedział tylko: - Dajcie mi ją po dobroci, a nikomu się nic nie stanie! - Nie ufamy ci – syknąłem, ale… po ludzku! '''Brawo Moons! xP Jaki Gieniusz O3O Łowca wyjął nóż. Gdy skoczyłem na niego, zranił mnie nim w łapę. - Aaagrh! – wykrzyknąłem z bólu. Shen i Sly stracili pewność siebie. Tym bardziej, że za plecami łowcy zobaczyli Lunę związaną linami. Miotała się i ryczała, ale to tylko pociaśniało liny. - Blue… - wyszeptała, a z jej oczu popłynęła łza. Shen jednak rzucił się na łowcę, który nożem odciął mu kawałek skrzydła. Chciałaś to masz Domiś C: Shen być ranny :< Ja jestem zua i o tym wiem :3 Smok upadł na ziemię i zawył z bólu. Sly już darowała sobie ryzykowny skok. Skoczyła przed Blue, żeby ją chronić. - Sly, nie musisz – zawarczała cicho Blue. - Nie zostawię cię! – odpowiedziała i ugryzła łowcę w nogę. - Aaaaaaaa! – krzyknął z bólu i chciał odepchnąć ręką Sly, ale ona wgryzła się zębami w jego rękę. Łowca próbował odczepić Sly, jednak jej zęby były zbyt silne. Zaczął machać bezradnie ręką, a smoczyca zaciskała szczękę coraz mocniej. W końcu łowca uderzył ręką o ścianę jaskini, a Sly w końcu odczepiła się i upadła na ziemię. - Blue! – wykrzyknąłem. Chciałem skoczyć jej na ratunek, ale rana na łapie zbyt mocno krwawiła. „Głupia łapa!!!” pomyślałem. Wściekły łowca złapał Blue, która próbowała się bronić pazurami. - Idziemy! – wykrzyknął do pozostałych. – Zabierzcie też tamtą! – powiedział wskazując na Lunę, która rzuciła w jego stronę pogardliwe spojrzenie. - Lepiej wypuść moją siostrę! – ryknęła. – Pożałujesz tego!!! Łowca nie zwracał na nią uwagi. - Jeśli będzie nieposłuszna, zabijcie ją. Luna odwróciła się, żeby nie patrzeć na tego człowieka. Widzieliśmy, jak je zabierają. Nas zostawili. Shen leżał na ziemi wpółprzytomny, a trochę dalej była Sly. Nikt z nas nie miał sił, żeby wstać. Rana na skrzydle Shena mocno krwawiła. Nie miał dość sporego kawałka skrzydła; Sly natomiast nie miała krwawiącej rany, ale była mocno poobijana. „To nie może być koniec!” pomyślałem. „Uratujemy Blue i Lunę! Uratujemy wszystkie smoki!” Po chwili do jaskini wpadła Unity. Chciała na nas krzyczeć, ale kiedy zobaczyła w jakim jesteśmy stanie, złagodniała. - Szukałam was – powiedziała łagodnym głosem i wzięła nas na swój grzbiet. Wiedziałem, że możemy jej ufać. W końcu ona uratowała mnie i Sly przed ludźmi... Kiedy się obudziłem, nade mną stał pochylony Shen. - Moons! – zawołał. – Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest!!! Uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi. - A co z twoim skrzydłem? – spytałem zaciekawiony. Shen rozłożył swoje lewe skrzydło. Brakowało prawie połowy błony. - Bywało lepiej – powiedział smutno. – Unity nie wie, czy będę mógł latać... Nic nie odpowiedziałem. Shen wiedział, co czuję. Wiedział, że martwiłem się o niego bardziej niż o siebie. - A jak twoja łapa? – próbował zmienić temat. - Nawet nieźle... Sądzę jednak, że powinniśmy wyruszyć po Blue i Lunę. - Ja też tak sądzę! – powiedział. – Unity mówi, żebyśmy jeszcze zaczekali. - Na co?! - Nie wiem!.. Mówiła coś o tym, że teraz rozpoczyna się polowanie... Polowanie na Wybranego... - Czyli mamy czekać, aż będziemy w pełni sił? - Mniej więcej – dodał. – A teraz chodź! Coś ci pokażę! Wstałem ze skały i pobiegłem za przyjacielem. Wybiegliśmy z jaskini Unity i zatrzymaliśmy się pod jakąś wielką sosną. Czekały tam na nas Sly i Unity. - Witamy w naszym świecie! – zażartowała Sly. - Miło, że nic ci nie jest, Moons – dodała Unity. – Musicie tu czekać. Przeczekać ze mną przynajmniej zimę, bo z tego co wiem, to nie jesteście w stanie sami zdobywać pożywienia... - Racja – przytaknęła Sly. - Podszkolę was trochę – uśmiechnęła się Unity. Trzy lata później - Nie dogonicie mnie! – krzyknąłem do Shena i Sly. - Czyżby? – zapytała Sly i odbiła się od drzewa. Uskoczyłem w samą porę, żeby smoczyca wpadła na krzewy z jagodami. Wściekła (i ociekająca sokiem jagodowym :3) krzyknęła tylko, że po prostu miałem szczęście. Biegłem dalej, ale nie mogłem zobaczyć Shena. W przeciwieństwie do mnie – on widział mnie znakomicie. Skoczył na mnie z gałęzi drzewa i powalił mnie na ziemię. Siłowaliśmy się chwilę, ale on wygrał. - No, no Moons! – powiedział. – Wyszedłeś z wprawy... - A może ty się stajesz lepszy? – zapytałem. Shen długi czas nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że praktycznie nie może latać. W końcu okazało się jednak, że nadrabia zwinnością i szybkością. - Może... – powiedział Shen i zaczął się śmiać. - Widzę, że Moons i tak nie wygrał? – powiedziała Sly, nadal ociekająca sokiem z jagód. - Shen jest lepszy ode mnie. Smok zarumienił się. - Dzięki, przyjacielu. - Lepiej już wracajmy – powiedziała Sly. – Unity się znowu wkurzy, a tego nie chcemy. - W sumie to ma prawo – powiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem. – Wymykamy się, chociaż nam zabrania. - Dobra, streszczajcie się – powiedział Shen i zaczął biec w stronę jaskini. Dobiegliśmy tam przed Unity. Zawsze wracała przed zachodem słońca. Wbiegliśmy do środka. - Ja się już kładę! – powiedziała Sly i przeciągnęła się. – Wam radzę to samo. Sly szybko zasnęła. Shen prawie spał, a mnie trapiło dziwne uczucie. Uczucie, że jest coś o czym nie pamiętam. Nie wiedziałem co to za uczucie, nie rozumiałem tego. Tej nocy zauważył to Shen. - Coś się stało? – spytał podchodząc do mnie. - Ja, ja sam nie wiem. Nie masz wrażenia, że o czymś nie pamiętamy? Takiego, że był ktoś dla nas ważny i on nie żyje, albo cierpi? A z resztą, ja sam nie rozumiem. - Też czuję to uczucie – powiedział Shen zdziwiony. – Ale nie rozumiem kogo dotyczy? Ty też? - Ja nic nie pamiętam – pokręciłem głową. – Pamiętam nasze szczęśliwe dzieciństwo; ty, ja i Sly i... Bluenight? – zerwałem się nagle. – Bluenight i Luna! - Chyba faktycznie pamiętam... Wtedy... – Shen przypomniał sobie dzień, kiedy ostatnio je widzieliśmy. - ... Moje skrzydło... Twoja łapa... - Ale dlaczego zapomnieliśmy? Co się stało?! Jak mogłem zapomnieć o Blue?! – byłem zły sam na siebie, a po moim policzku popłynęła łza. - Coś mi się zdaje, że wiem dlaczego możemy nie pamiętać – powiedział Shen. – Unity zna się na ziołach itp. Jako leki dla nas dawała nam taką roślinę, fioletową, czy jakoś tak. - Co to ma do rzeczy?! - Dla dorosłych Ostrocieni ma działania lecznicze. Gdzieś kiedyś słyszałem, że dla młodych smoków, nie jest trująca, ale częsty kontakt z nią prowadzi to częściowego zaniku pamięci. - Czyli roślina lecznicza powoduje zaniki pamięci?! Co?! – niedowierzałem. – Trzy lata mamy w plecy?! - Mniej więcej... - Musimy je uratować...jeśli nie jest już za późno! Shen pokiwał głową. Podbiegł do Sly i obudził ją szturchnięciem. - Eh... – powiedziała zaspana smoczyca. – Co... o co chodzi? Jest już Unity??? - Nie, nie ma jej jeszcze – Shen spojrzał w stronę wyjścia. – Musimy kogoś uratować! - ... Daj mi jeszcze dwie godzinki – Sly odwróciła się na drugi bok. Shen złapał ją za ogon i ściągnął ze skały. Smoczyca prychnęła coś i powaliła go na ziemię. - Nigdzie nie idę! Jasne?! – warknęła. - A jeśli chodzi o Bluenight? – próbował jej przypomnieć Shen. Sly zamyśliła się, jednak po chwili dodała: - Chodzi o Blue, a ty sobie tak leżysz?! Shen nic nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się dyskretnie. - Wolniej się nie dało?! – zawołałem, kiedy zobaczyłem ich wychodzących z jaskini. – Unity pewnie niedługo przyjdzie, a musimy wyjść przed ... – „nią” chciałem dokończyć, ale przez nieuwagę na nią wpadłem. - A dokąd to? Na nocne spacery? – spytała podejrzliwie. - W pewnym sensie tak, a w pewnym sensie nie :3 – odpowiedziałem. - Co to ma znaczyć?! - Eeeee... – zawahałem się. – To ma znaczyć! – dodałem i podhaczyłem ją. Shen i Sly zaczęli biec za mną. - Brawo, Moons – powiedziała Sly z ironią w głosie. - Ty byś miała lepszy pomysł? – odgryzłem się. - Przestańcie! – warknął Shen. - No dobra. - Wiecie co? – spytałem. - Nie, nie wiemy – Sly nie dawała za wygraną. – W myślach ci nie czytamy. - Bardzo śmieszne – rzuciłem. – Unity pewnie niedługo nas dorwie. Wtedy to się powinniśmy bać ;_; Shen przytaknął. Potem biegliśmy w milczeniu kilka godzin. W końcu Sly stwierdziła, że to bez sensu. - W ogóle jaki jest nasz cel? - Odnaleźć Lunę i Blue! – odpowiedziałem. Shen zatrzymał się. Gdy to zobaczyłem, również się zatrzymałem. - Sly ma rację – powiedział. - Ale... ale co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spytałem. - Możemy tak biec i kilka lat, a i tak ich nie znajdziemy! Musimy pomyśleć gdzie mogą być! - Wiesz, Shen – zaczęła niepewnie Sly. – Łatwiej by nam było... lecieć. Shen spuścił głowę. - Ej, stary – powiedziałem. – Trochę przecież polatasz! - Nie, nie mogę. Sly ma rację. Spojrzałem karcąco na Sly, a ona w odpowiedzi posłała mi „No co?!”. - Lećcie beze mnie. - Chyba żartujesz?! Nie damy rady bez ciebie! – krzyknęliśmy równocześnie ja i Sly. - Dacie radę! – powiedział Shen. - Ale nie wiemy gdzie ich szukać! – powiedziała Sly. - Unity kiedyś nam mówiła, że niedaleko, na innej wyspie – ciągnął Shen. – Jest Smocza Arena. Mówiła zawsze, żeby się tam nie zbliżać, bo trzymają tam smoki i je zabijają. - Jestem pod wrażeniem twojej pamięci, Shen – powiedziałem z uznaniem. Smok uśmiechnął się. – Teraz wiecie gdzie szukać... - Do zobaczenia, Shen – nie mogłem z siebie wydusić nic więcej. Sly nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko przytuliła się do Shena <3 :D - Dacie radę – pocieszył nas. Skinąłem głową do Sly i oboje polecieliśmy w stronę Smoczej Areny... Minęło ok. godziny, zanim dolecieliśmy do tej wyspy. Roiło się tu od smoków, które atakowały ludzi. Ludzie bronili się, próbując zabijać smoki. Naszą uwagę przykuł Stormcutter oraz Nocna Furia. Wszystko jest w nieogarze ;_; Olać to :3 Jak się wam nie spodoba i będziecie kazali stale zawiesić opko to ok C: Podlecieliśmy do nich. Zacząłem dopytywać się o kilka rzeczy dotyczących areny. Sly uznała, ze to zbyt nudne i od razu poleciała w tamtą stronę, sprytnie unikając sieci rzucanych w jej stronę. Po chwili jakiś Wiking krzyknął: - Ostrocień Księżycowy! Przerwaliśmy rozmowę. Zobaczyłem jak Sly pada na ziemię. Rzuciłem się w jej stronę. - Sly!!!!!!!!!!!!! - krzyknąłem z przerażeniem, gdy zobaczyłem ludzi, którzy usiłują ją zabić. - Patrzcie jest też drugi! - krzyknął jeden z Wikingów. Wylądowałem na ziemi. Ktoś rzucił się na mnie. Straciłem przytomność... Smocze Szkolenie Perspektywa Shena: Siedziałem na klifie jeszcze chwilę, po tym jak Moons i Sly odlecieli. Patrzyłem w niebo. Tak bardzo żałowałem, że ja też nie mogę lecieć. Po chwili usłuszałem jakiś dźwięk, który dochodził z lasu. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem w ciemności świecące oczy. Po chwili z lasu wyskoczyły dwa smoki, uciekające przed czymś. - Uciekaj, szybciej! - krzyknął jeden z nich w moją stronę... Nie mam weny. Naprawdę. No po prostu mi nie idzie :V Przepraszam Was kochani. To był ponad miesiąc, jak nie dłużej! I tylko tyle napisałam?!No niestety... ;_________________; Zacząłem biec najszybciej jak mogłem. Dwa smoki po chwili wzbiły się do lotu. Ja też próbowałem, ale nie mogłem. - Hej, młody! - krzyknął jeden z nich. - Leć, bo nie masz innej szansy na ratunek! - Patronus! Nie widzisz, że ma ranne skrzydło!? - prychnęła smoczyca. - A tak konkretnie to... - "przed kim uciekacie" chciałem spytać, ale nagle z lasu wyskoczyli ludzie. - Przed nimi - powiedział Patronus. - Właśnie widzę - rzuciłem i zacząłem uciekać... Znów przerywam w takim momencie. Tak ogólnie to *hug* dla Zoroarki <3 Wybacz, że tak długo czekałaś na dodanie Twoich smoków do opka :3 Znowu sorki za takie badziewie :V Niestety wszystkie drogi ucieczki były odcięte. Chociaż teoretycznie mogłem jeszcze skoczyć z klifu. Może dałbym radę trochę polecieć? - Raz kozie śmierć! - krzyknąłem i skoczyłem. - Myślisz, że ma jakieś szanse? - spytał Patronus. - Patronus! - prychnęła samica. - No co? - -,- Patronus wraz z Ninfią polecieli w moją stronę. Pomogli mi lecieć. Nadal nie mogłem się pogodzić z myślą, że nie prawie nie mogę latać... Po chwili wylądowaliśmy na jakiejś polance. - Nic ci nie jest - spytała Ninfia. - Nie - odpowiedziałem. - I dziękuję za pomoc. - Nie ma sprawy - powiedziała smoczyca. - Ale ty jesteś tutaj tak całkiem sam? - Noooo.... yyyyyyyyy..... tak. To znaczy moi przyjaciele obecnie są na Berk. - Na Berk?! - spytali jednocześnie Ninfia i Patronus. - Tak. Ninfia spojrzała na Patronusa z przerażeniem. - Musimy im pomóc! Natychmiast! - Ale ja zostałem, bo nie mogłem polecieć. Nie dam rady dostać się na wyspę! - Spokojnie - powiedziała Ninfia. - Coś wymyślimy... Tymczasem na Berk C: Perspektywa Moonsa jakby coś C: Otworzyłem oczy. Nie pamiętałem co się stało. Byłem w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Słyszałem odgłosy walki. Zerwałem się na równe nogi. Zrozumiałem gdzie jestem. To Smocza Arena. - Sly! Sly! - pomyślałem, że smoczyca może być za ścianą obok. - Sly, jesteś tam? - Przestań się drzeć! Tak, to była ona. - Masz jakiś pomysł jak się stąd wydostać? - spytała. - Możemy spróbować spalić ścianę? - wiedziałem, że pomysł był głupi, ale nic lepszego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. - Nie, to raczej nic nie da - odpowiedziała Sly. - Nie mam pomysłu - odpowiedziałem zrezygnowanym tonem. Po chwili usłyszałem jak drzwi u Sly się otwierają. - Sly? Sly co się dzieje? - spytałem. - Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedziała. - Co widzisz? - Niech się zastanowię - powoli wychodziła z "boksu". - Wikingów!!! Mają topory i tarcze!!!!!!! To na pewno smocze szkolenie!!!!!! - Sly zamarła z przerażenia. - Sly musisz wyjść i rozejrzeć się za wyjściem! Smoczyca niepewnie wychyliła głowę za drzwi. Po chwili jakiś wiking jednym mocnym szarpnięciem wyciągnął ją z "boksu" i zamknął drzwi. - Sly otwórz moje drzwi! Smoczyca szybko wykonała polecenie. Wypadłem niczym strzała. - I co teraz? - spytała. - Możemy spalić te łańcuchy na górze. Sly splunęła kulą ognia w stronę łańcuchów na górze. Ulotniliśmy się niezauważeni w chmurze dymu. Tiaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... przyznaję, że niezbyt mam wenę na pisanie ;_________________; Przepraszam za to ;________________; No, ale za to kolejny beznadziejny next już jutro C: ''' Gdy byliśmy już w bezpiecznej odległości od Areny wylądowaliśmy. - Nie chcę nic mówić - zaczęła Sly. - Ale jeśli dalej nam tak pójdzie to nigdy nie znajdziemy Blue!!!! Po moim policzku spłynęła łza. - Nie wiemy nawet czy jest na tej wyspie - dodała. - Tak, rozumiem.... Ale i tak nie zamierzam się poddać!!!! Smoczyca chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle usłyszeliśmy podejrzany szelest. Oboje spojrzeliśmy w tamtą stronę. Byliśmy czujni i gotowi do ataku. Po chwili zza krzaków wyskoczyła jakaś wiewiórka. Już chciałem to skometować, ale tuż za wiewiórką wyskoczyła....................................................................BLUE!!! - Bluenight! - krzyknęła uradowana Sly. Blue spojrzała na nas podejrzliwie. Podeszła do mnie i.....................spoliczkowała mnie ;______________; - Eeee... ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę - odpowiedziałem. - Nie mogliście trochę wcześniej? - spytała Blue. - Długa historia... - stwierdziła Sly. - Ale czemu nie odleciałaś z wyspy? Przecież skrzydła masz zdrowe, a minęło ..no...yyyyy....tyle...yyyyyyyeeeeeeee....lat. - No właśnie! Lat! - syknęła Blue. - Nie odleciałam, bo niby co miałam ze sobą zrobić? Liczyłam, że wrócicie. A w ogóle gdzie jest Shen?! - Shen został gdzieś niedaleko (?) - odparła Sly. - Nie może latać.... - dodała smutno. - Naprawdę? Biedactwo :C - A co z tym całym polowaniem na "Wybranego"? - spytałem niepewnie. - Niestety nadal trwa - odpowiedziała smutno Blue. Po chwili smoczyca stała się nagle jakaś radosna i zaczęła nam wszystko opowiadać. Sly uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Ja również nagle stałem się weselszy. Bluenight wróciła! Słuchaliśmy uważnie wszystkiego co nam opowiadała; o szmoczym szkoleniu; o trudnościach jakie spotkały tutaj ją i jej siostrę; o zdobywaniu jedzenia i o masie innych rzeczy, których już zapomniałem. :3 Blue zaprowadziła nas do Luny. - O, twoi przyjaciele - uśmiechnęła się Luna gdy nas zobaczyła. Przywitałem ją skinieniem głową. Sly zrobiła tak samo. - Posłuchaj mnie, Blue - zaczęła Luna. - Radzę ci, żebyś odleciała wraz z nimi z tej wyspy... - Co?! - Blue nie mogła w to uwierzyć. - Ale co będzie z tobą? - Ja sobie poradzę. Poza tym muszę załatwić na tej wyspie jeszcze jedną rzecz. - Ale..ale... - Tak będzie lepiej - stwierdziła Luna. '''Przepraszam, naprawdę bardzo przepraszam! ;C Ja chyba po prostu nie umiem pisać opowiadań. Next może będzie w niedzielę, a jak nie to za tydzień C: I naprawdę przepraszam, że nie umiem napisać czegoś dobrego.... - To wszystko nie ma sensu! (Potwierdzam C:) - powiedziała Blue. - Wszystko ma sens - odpowiedziała tajemniczo Luna. Luna spojrzała w niebo, jakby wyczekując czegoś. Blue chciała coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w niebo. Było bezchmurnie, widać było zachód słońca. - Yyyyyy...czekamy na coś? - spytała niepewnie Sly. - Tak jakby - odpowiedziała Luna i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. - Ale już nieważne. Sly i ja spojrzeliśmy pytająco na Blue, ta jednak też nie rozumiała, o co chodzi Lunie. Nagle za Luną, jakby z podziemi, wyrósł smok. Odsunęliśmy się przestraszeni. Smok był dużo większy od Luny. Miał straszne, czerwone źrenice. Kiedy nas zobaczył uśmiechnął się do nas przyjaźnie (ale i tak wyglądał dosyć przerażająco). - Nareszcie jesteś - powiedziała Luna odwracając się w stronę smoka. W tym samym czasie... Shenowi udało się wykiwać ludzi i uciec do lasu. Zgubił ich. Po krótkiej chwili padł wyczerpany na ziemię. - Głupie skrzydło - warknął. Po chwili tuż obok niego wylądowali Patronus i Ninfia. - Wszystko dobrze? - spytała Ninfia. - Tak, jest dobrze. - A co się stało z twoim skrzydłem? - spytał Patronus. - Ludzie....... - prychnął Shen. - Jak ja ich nienawidzę! - Rozumiem twój gniew, ale nie wszyscy ludzie są źli - odpowiedziała łagodnie Ninfia. - Pfff, a ty nadal tak sądzisz..... - Patronus nie podzielał tego zdania. - Patronus, już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat.... Shen patrzył na nią zdziwiony. Jak można tolerować ludzi?! - Eeee.....chodź - powiedziała do Shena. - Zaprowadzimy cię w bezpieczne miejsce. Patronus podszedł do Shena i pomógł mu wstać. Zaczęli o czymś rozmawiać. Ninfia domyśliła się, że rozmawiają o ludziach, o tym jacy są i tym podobne. - Ech.... - powiedziała. - Co? - spytał Patronus. - Nic, nic. Dedykuję nexta Zoroarce (hug) Dzięki niej w końcu wzięłam się za pisanie :P Wybaczcie, że takie krótkie, ale jakoś weny nie mam :V Następny next pewnie będzie za tydzień ''' '''http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140507102343/jakwytresowacsmoka/pl/images/7/77/Yes.png - Kto to jest? - spytała niepewnie Blue. - Powiedzmy, że stary znajomy - Luna spojrzała na siostrę przepraszająco. - Pomoże wam odnaleźć Shena. To będzie taki jakby opiekun. Blue milczała. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. - Nie możesz - wyszeptała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Mogę. A w zasadzie muszę. Pomszczę ich. Blue przytuliła się do siostry. - Kocham cię, siostrzyczko - Luna uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Wybaczcie, że przerywam, ale jeśli chcesz, żeby uciekli, musimy wyruszyć teraz - powiedział czerwonooki. Luna kiwnęła głową i lekko pchnęła Blue w naszą stronę. - Żegnajcie, przyjaciele. Blue odwróciła głowę. Uśmiechnęła się. Luna również się uśmiechnęła. Polecieliśmy. Było już ciemno, niebo było praktycznie bezchmurne. - Ten czerwonooki - zagadnąłem Blue. - Nie podoba mi się. - Rzeczywiście, nie przypomina żadnego smoka z naszych archipelagów. - Nie możecie po prostu spytać, kim jest i skąd pochodzi? - Sly wtrąciła się do rozmowy. - W sumie...czemu nie? - podleciałem bliżej smoka. - Co jest, młody? - spytał. - Skąd jesteś? - Skąd jestem? - smok spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się. Spojrzał w niebo. - Nie mieszkam na tych ziemiach. Pochodzę spośród gwiazd. Z miejsca, do którego nigdy nie dotrzesz i którego nawet sobie nie wyobrazisz. Nie odpowiedziałem. Po prostu nie mogłem. - Jestem Draconisem http://heavenlyartiste.deviantart.com/ - spojrzał na mnie swoimi czerwonymi oczami. - Nazywam się Igneus. - Miło mi - odpowiedziałem niepewnie. - Jestem... - Wiem, kim jesteś - przerwał mi. - Wiem, kim jesteście. Blue i Sly, które dotąd tylko przysłuchiwały się rozmowie, nagle spytały: - Skąd Luna cię zna? - To długa historia - odparł Igneus. - A ja nie chcę was zanudzać. Powiedzcie mi lepiej,gdzie może być wasz towarzysz. W tym samym czasie... - Dlaczego uważasz, że ludzie nie są źli? - spytał Shen. - Bo kiedyś mi pomogli... - Ale najpierw sami cię w to wpakowali - wtrącił Patronus. Ninfia westchnęła. - Wpadłam w pułapkę. Próbowałam się uwolnić, ale nic z tego. Myślałam, że to już koniec.Położyłam się i zasnęłam z nadzieją, że ludzie mnie dobiją - smoczyca wzięła głęboki wdech. - Ale wtedy ktoś mnie uratował. Dziewczynka. Chciała mnie dotknąć, ale uciekłam. Bałam się. 'Ten next powstał dzięki Lisiczce, ponieważ nie przestała we mnie wierzyć i motywowała do pisania C: https://fc00.deviantart.net/fs39/f/2008/348/b/5/hug_by_dragonemote.gif ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania